Under the stars The end of Hakuna matata part 2
by kathykat
Summary: TLK story with my own words.The fight and peace on The Pride rock


This is all to write from using TLK and TLK3 storie + plus my own words too

Early i write story "Hakuna matata and meeting Pumbaa" ok, i need to frite the part when Timon and Pumbaa meet Simba, but it's under working.

So, before that, read this, and maybe some comments too grins

Kati

--------------------

Part 2

------------------------------

The sun has passed off from the sky when they arrived on the Pride land.

"Oh, boy", Pumbaa whispered. "I haven't ever seen the place like this!"

But Timon was too surprised to talk. The meerkat looked at his shoulder. "So scary place", he turned to look at horizon and saw the lions sitting by the rock. "There", he called and lead the way to Pumbaa.

Simba looked at Nala. "It's going to be dangerous", he being to worry what is going to happened on the next and he wouldn't lets Nala to risked her life for him. Not like then they're cubs and on the Elephant Graveyard.

Nala started to quote to him as he was younger. "Danger? _Ha!_ I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha."

Timon jumped with their side. "I don't see what funny is about this?"

Simba turned his surprised look to his friends. "Timon! Pumbaa! What are you two doing here?"

"Do you ever think that we are ever going to leave you runs away like this? Without ever to tell me you truly reason?"

Simba smiled to him.

"So, uh, is that the place we're going to fight your uncle?"

"Yes, Timon. This is my home", Simba turned to look the Pride land.

Timon trying smiled to him. "You know, Simba if it's important to you, we're with you to the end. "

Pumbaa walk on his friend's side and looked at his shoulder.

Simba looked at Timon and smiled to him. "Thank you, Timon. It means a lot to me."

---------------------------

Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa walked on the Pride land. "Do you know what to do?" Nala asked and looked at Simba.

"I don' have any idea", he whispered.

Timon breathed out. "I don't have ever need to be so afraid like now."

Pumbaa shut him up. "Timon, what could ever happen to you? You're with us."

Timon sighed. "You're right, Pumbaa", he said and looked at his shoulder. Simba and Nala were gone.

"Timon! Game here you both!" Simba whispered.

Pumbaa noticed where Simba was and he and Timon walked over to lion's side.

"So", Timon breathed out. "Have you any idea what to do?"

"There. I have had the live bait."

Timon looked at his shoulder and see the hyenas. "Oy", he whispered. Then he realized and looked at Simba. "Heyy!"

Simba sighed. "C'mon, Timon, you guys have to create a diversion."

"Oh my", Timon rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Simba looked down to him and sighed out.

"Oh, gee!" Timon murmured.

-------------------------

´"Why I'm here? And why I can't ever take my big mouth shut up!" Timon breathed out when he and Pumbaa got some dry leaf from the grass. "This was just a joke and now I have to do it!"

Pumbaa snorted. "What else you should to do? Because we, Simba got his chance to attack."

"I know, Pumbaa", Timon sighed out. "Look now those hyenas, Pumbaa. Ok, let's do what we need to do."

---------------------------------------

"Um, hey there", Timon walking over place where the hyenas were and take a beep breath. 'Oh, this is so scary thing to do, and…I'm look like girl!'

Pumbaa looked at his little friend for waiting that he could to do something.

Timon closed his eyes and opened them.

"_Luau! _To you, boys!" he yelled out when he started to dance. "If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat! Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line

Then he looked at Pumbaa and shares his paws on the air. 'And Pumbaa was going to killing me now!'

But Pumbaa sees not to understand anything. Warthog joined with his friend and started to sing over.

"Aaaare you achin"

" Yup, yup, yup", Pumbaa sing.

"Foooor some bacon?"

" Yup, yup, yup!"

"Heeee's a big pig!"

"Yup, yup!"

"You could be a big pig too!" Timon stopped and looked at Pumbaa and then both of them turned their looks at hyenas. "Oy!" Timon breathed out and he and Pumbaa started to run away.

--------------------

"Oh my!" Timon breathed out when they are stopped to run and get safe from the hyenas. The meerkat feels the weakness at his body and fall on the grass.

"Timon?" Pumbaa started to worry. "Timon! You know, you can't slow down by now!"

"Why not?" Timon asked and closed his eyes.

"The hyenas are here!" Pumbaa screamed and lift Timon on his nose and started to run again.

Timon get up from his friend's nose. "Quickly, Pumbaa! Run over that rock!" he yelled and led the way on the rock.

----------------

"Huh!" Pumbaa breathe out and leaves Timon off from his nose.

Timon put his paw over his heart. "Oh, Pumbaa, it's not time to slow down."

"What? Why not? I have run so much, that's enough!"

"But you can't!" Timon shake his paw on the Pride rock. "We have to go to help Simba!"

Pumbaa breathed. "Ok, ok!"

Timon jumped on his back and it was time to run again.

---------------------------------

When they arrived on pride rock, they saw that same monkey who was game to tell about Simba's leaving on the morning.

Rafiki fight with the hyenas.

------------

"Go on, Pumbaa, boy! Attack!" Timon yelled and Pumbaa started to run to hyenas.

"_Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!" _the warthog attacked over.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming' through. Hot stuff. Wahoo!" Timon jumped off from his friends back and started to fight with Shenzi.

"Do you know that you're so scary animal? Go away with your friends. This land belongs to Simba now!" Timon breathed out.

"Oh yeah? You poor little, don't you know that we have the king?", Shenzi said and try to attacked but Timon runs away so quickly than he can. "You're not going anywhere!" She yelled and being to run after Timon.

"Huh, uh! Who is your king!"

Shenzi laughed. "Scar is."

Timon remembering what Nala was told to him and Pumbaa and breathed out.

"What is wrong, lunch? Scar is nice king."

"No, no, no", I didn't mean..", Timon try to run bit quickly to the cave and he saw blue bird who was in cage.

Zazu looked at the meerkat. "Let me out, please, sir, let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Timon shouted as he run on the cage. Then he looked at Shenzi and noticed that there are now three hyenas. "_Ple-he-hease_, don't eat me! I know that you don't want to eat me."

The fist hyena looked the other. "Let's get them!"

"Hey, get away from my friend!" Pumbaa shouted angrily and appears at the cave's entrance.

"Problems?" he looked at Timon and then the hyenas.

"Hey, who's the pig?" Banzai asked and looked at his friend.

"Oy, they're calling him a pig", Timon breathed. "Your shouldn't to it!" he whispered to Shenzi.

"Are you talking to _me!_" Pumbaa gut them off.

Zazu looked at Timon. "Are you nuts! They're hyenas, they can do anything!"

Timon give quickly smile to Zazu. "Shh, bird, I'm trying freeing us!"

"Oy", Zazu nodded and looked at Shenzi and smiled.

"Shouldn't 'a done that, buddy!" Timon shouted to Pumbaa.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME?_" came Pumbaa's voice once again.

"Now they're in for it", Timon rolled his eyes.

"They CAL me.. MISTER PIG!" Pumbaa shouted and attacked to hyenas and drives them off from the cave. "Aw, Pumbaa, do it! And you bastard, take that! And that" he shouted.

Zazu joined him. "Take that, you stupid bastard!"

Timon turned his look on Zazu and started to laugh. "Oh, you're on the right way, bird!"

"And if you _ever_ come near my friend again, I will kill you!" Pumbaa bite his tusk on the hyena's fur. "Get away from here!"

The last hyena starting to scream, and run out from the cave so quickly than he ever could.

"Great!" Timon jumped off from the cage. "Well done, buddy!" he yelled with the joy and run at the cave's entrance.

"Whohoo!" he shouted off and looked to Pumbaa and Zazu coming with his side.

"Whoa whoa" Pumbaa shouted horror at his voice as he saw when the lion fall over to rock.

Timon looked at him and noticed that Pumbaa was looking on the Pride rock. "Oh my" It's Simba!"he yelled and put his paw over his heart. "He had fallen!"

"No, it was Scar", Zazu spoke up. "Our majesty is all right and we win!" he smiled and opened his wings and started t fly.

Timon and Pumbaa looked each others. "We win!"

Timon looked up the sky after Zazu. "We win!"

Pumbaa joined. "We win!"

The meerkat started to laugh. "Oh, my, this is so great, Pumbaa. Let's go to congratulations to our new future king!"

"Um, Timon?" Pumbaa realized what Timon was said. "And now you believe that Simba is the king?"

Timon looked at his big friend. He knows what Pumbaa mean. "Um, yeah", he smiled up. "That's great it is?"

Pumbaa nodded as they started to walk on the Pride rock. It's started to rain.

"Oh, Timon, you know, it's so wonderful to know what Simba is going to be."

"Yeah, Pumbaa, he's the king now."

Pumbaa smiled and breathed out. "But you were right about this fight, Timon. It was like that blood thing what you tell me about."

"Do you mean 'the war'?" Timon asked as he look up the rock and saw Simba gaming down.

The new king greets his mother and Nala.

Timon smiled and look at the monkey, who stands on the way on Pride rock.

But he didn't see when Simba game at his and Pumbaa's side. "Hey, Timon", the lion smiled and get them two to hug. "I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you", he whispered and let them off.

Pumbaa looked at Timon and saw some tears rolled up to his friend's eyes and turn his smiled to Simba.

The lion king smiled to Pumbaa and then he looked at Timon and laughed a little as he saw the tears on Timon's chest. "Don't cry, little friend. It's over now."

Timon looked to him and try to smile. "I won't cry, Simba. It's too pleasure to be here."

"No, it's not your pleasure, Timon. It's mine because you", Simba smiled and turned his looks on the pride rock and started to walk up and stopped at Rafiki's side and get his over the hug when the baboon makes the pleasure to him. "Thank you", he whispered.

Rafiki smiled to his king. "It's time", he say softly to and turned his stick on the Pride rock.

Simba turn his look on the Pride rock and up to sky and feel some pain over his heart. "I'm sorry, father", he whispered and starts up the rock.

"Remember", he heard the voice of his father coming from the sky and as he looks on there, he saw how the clouds went above and they make the circle on there.

Simba turn his look on the Pride land. To the land that was belong to his father. But now it was his land. He breathed in and started to roar.

The lioness roars in reply to their new king.

------

After the moment, Timon breathed out and turned to look at Pumbaa. "I think that we can go to home now, Pumbaa. Let's go", he whispered as he smiled and looked for the horizon at his back. "Oh, boy, it's too beautiful sunrises."

Pumbaa looked at his little friend and saw the sadness on Timon's eyes. "But we can't go on, Timon. I think that Simba want that we should to stay here."

"You know, Pumbaa. We can't stay on here. Do you saw those lionesses?"

"Pumbaa is right, Timon. I want that you will stay here. I hope so", Simba go on with his friends and smiled.

Timon looked at Simba and smiled. "Oh, you're the king now, you know, you don't need for us anymore."

"I do, Timon. And do you know why?"

"No, I'm proud about you and all of that what you were done today, Simba. But no, I don't know why you need us anymore."

"Because, i don't know how to live without you and Pumbaa. I have live with you so long time of my life. If you go away by now, I don't know what my life is going to be. I need your friendship to over me."

Timon looked at Pumbaa and smiled to Simba. "Okay, kid. I promise that we will stay on here for a while."

"Timon?"

"Or some much for a while."

"Timon?"

"What?"

"I don't want anything 'for a while' things, Timon", Simba laughed. "C'mon you guys! I want to introduce you to my mother."

"But the lionesses", Timon began and looked at to Pumbaa.

"Don't worry so much, Timon. They're never going to hurt you or Pumbaa. They know that you're my friends."

"Ok then", Timon breathed out and jumped to Pumbaa's back. "Um, hey, Simba?"

Simba turned his look to Timon. "What?"

"It's Hakuna matata after all, right?"

Simba and Pumbaa started to laughed and Timon joined with his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The life is never going to be same that it was by day ago, but it's going to be fine.

--------------------

The end


End file.
